Fake Pockets
by LittleMarkimoo
Summary: **This is a non-ABDL one-shot. Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP giving a pair of jeans with fake pockets to person B. "I wonder...what this could be." Mark mumbled out, looking up at Jack. He paused when he saw the jean material underneath, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Jack again. "Jeans?" He asked, the curious tone in his voice.


((Hi guys. I know this isn't my usual type of stories that I put out but...I kind of wanted to switch it up a bit. I hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know if you would like more or not :) ))

((Prompt: Imagine person A of your OTP giving a pair of jeans with fake pockets to person B from ))

Jack had bought them as a gag gift, really. They were just a pair of tight skinny jeans. Only...they had fake pockets. That meant nowhere for the red haired Youtuber to put his phone or wallet when he was to go out. It was wrapped in the stereotypical Happy Birthday wrapping paper when he handed it over to his boyfriend. It wasn't the only gift that he had gotten Mark, of course. He had also gotten Mark a few sentimental items, one or two other clothing items, and a few video games as well, saving the jeans for last.

"I wonder...what this could be." Mark mumbled out, looking up at Jack. He was surrounded by a small group of their friends, which consisted of most of the Grumps (Arin, Danny, Suzy, Ross, Barry, Brian, Kevin), Matt, Ryan, and of course, Jack. He was still so thrilled that Jack was there. He turned his attention back to the present in his hand ripping open the wrapping paper. He paused when he saw the jean material underneath, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Jack again. "Jeans?" He asked, the curious tone in his voice as a slight blush heated up his cheeks. It was random, sure, but he could never have too many jeans. "Thanks babe." He added, moving to press a light kiss to Jack's cheek. "I love them. I'll have to wear them to dinner tomorrow." He added, a soft, genuine smile on his lips.

They had all, originally, planned on going out to have a birthday dinner on Mark's actual birthday. But those plans changed when Jack's flight got delayed and he had barely even made it to LA on Mark's birthday, and now the two just wanted to have a relaxing night.

"I'm glad you like them." Jack replied softly, leaning into the other male's side slightly. It was adorable to him at how happy every little thing he was given made Mark. He reluctantly moved to get up, letting Mark chat with the others as he cleaned up the wrapping paper that littered the floor.

The small group soon moved to the living room, once most of the dining room had been cleaned up. Mark ended up with Jack cuddled up in his lap on one of the couches, Matt and Ryan sitting beside the happy couple while the others were on the other couch. A few of them were even sitting on the ground with their back against the couch as they all took turns playing video games.

Mark decided to call it a night when Jack drifted off in his lap, but not before Arin and Matt took a few pictures of the adorable moment. He got up carefully, picking up Jack with him only to set him down on the couch once he was up. He slipped a blanket over his still sleeping boyfriend before he headed to the door to say goodbye to everyone.

Once he was finished saying his goodbyes, Mark locked up the door after his guests and headed back over to Jack. He picked him up carefully again and headed up the stairs, carrying him into the bedroom. He laid Jack on the bed, taking off his jeans and sweater for him. It left the Irish lad in his boxers and his tee shirt but he knew his boyfriend wouldn't mind. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before.

Then Mark slipped Jack under the covers, before he tugged off his own pants and tee shirt to slide into bed next to him. He pulled the slightly smaller male to his chest, arms wrapped around his waist. Once he was comfortable with Jack in his arms, the sounds of his boyfriend's soft snores were enough to lull him to a peaceful sleep.

The next morning was rather uneventful. The two had a shower, together of course to save water. Then they got dressed in lounge around clothing to hang around the house, play some video games, and record a few videos together. It was a nice, relaxing day that the two of them needed. Especially Jack. He always loved alone time with his boyfriend. Even if all they did was cuddle.

Lunchtime was probably the best for both of them. There was never a dull moment when the two of them were in the kitchen trying to cook together. "Would you stop hogging the spatula? I'm supposed to be cooking." Jack complained, trying to reach around his boyfriend.

Mark had the spatula in his hand, his butt pressed up against Jack's front to try and keep it away from the green haired male. "No way! Whenever you try to cook, one of two things happen: The food burns, or you get burned." He replied. "Go sit in the living room and watch some television." He added, still trying to get away from him and head back over to the stove. "I know you want to cook for me since it was my birthday yesterday but...I don't think we need a repeat of breakfast." He pointed out, turning to glance at the band-aid that was wrapped around one of Jack's pinkies. They were only making grilled cheese sandwiches anyways, since they planned on having a large dinner that night.

"You're such an arse. That was an accident and you know it." Jack grumbled out, but eventually gave up in his attempt at helping to cook. Instead, he got out two plates and two cups for the two of them. Then he poured some juice into said cups, hopping up onto the counter, opposite of the one Mark was at, once he was finished. "At least I have a great view." He commented, shamelessly starring at Mark's ass.

Mark glanced back at Jack, rolling his eyes when he pieced together what Jack was staring at. "Perv." He replied in a teasing tone, before he wiggled his ass just to get Jack going. He turned his attention back to the two sandwiches on the stove, trying not to burn them. "Do you want anything else with this?" He asked, flipping one sandwich and then the other to start cooking the other sides of them.

"Nah." Jack replied, swinging his feet contently. He took another sip of his juice, watching Mark slip the two perfectly made grilled cheese sandwiches onto each plate. He let out a small hum and hopped off the counter, taking one of the plates. "Thank you." He pressed a light kiss to his cheek, before he headed to the living room.

"No problem, beautiful." Mark replied in a soft voice. Then he turned to slip the dirty utensils into the sink, before he grabbed his own cup and plate to follow Jack into the living room. He sat down next to his boyfriend, putting his cup on the table in front of them next to Jack's. He let out a groan as Jack turned on a romantic movie, but, of course, he didn't really mind. As long as he got to spend time with Jack, he didn't really care what they did.

The two began to eat their sandwiches and drink their juice, making small talk as they did so. Once they were finished, their dirty plates were left on the table as both of them were too comfortable and too lazy to move.

Mark shifted on the couch until he was eventually lying on his back with his head resting against a pillow that was pressed against the arm of the couch. He opened his legs a bit wider, as well as his arms, to give Jack more space which the Irish lad happily took advantage of.

Jack laid down on top of Mark, his waist between Mark's legs while his head rested comfortably on Mark's chest. "You make the best pillow." He mumbled a bit sleepily. He moved his legs around until one of them was tangled up with one of Mark's own legs, while the other one lay flat against the couch. Once he settled down, he turned back to the television where the romantic movie was still playing. The sound of Mark's steady heartbeat in his ear made his own slow down, as he eventually fell asleep.

Mark smiled softly, pressing a light kiss to Jack's messy green hair. "Have a good nap, love." He whispered quietly, taking the blanket off of the back of the couch to drape over their bodies. His attention returned back to his boyfriend once again, as he ran his hand up and down his back until his own eyes began to droop and sleep overtook him as well.

Mark was the first to wake up, as usual. He glanced at the time, realizing that the birthday dinner was supposed to be in forty five minutes. He groaned softly, before he began to run a gentle hand through Jack's hair to wake him up. It took him a few tries before Jack's eyes finally fluttered open. "Hey." He mumbled, voice still rough from the small nap. "We gotta get ready. The Grumps are gonna be here soon." He added, before untangling himself from Jack to get up off the couch. He took Jack's hand in his own, helping him up off the couch before he lead him upstairs.

Jack whined a bit as they climbed the stairs, still feeling tired himself. He used his free hand to rub at the sleep in his eyes, letting out a yawn. "Great. Can't wait." He murmured, though he really couldn't. He always loved hanging out with the Grumps. He made his way over to his bag, pulling out a pair of skinny jeans and a plain tee shirt. It didn't take him long to change, glancing over at Mark once he was finished. "You still haven't starting changing yet?" He asked in a teasing tone. "I guess I'll wait downstairs for you then. And don't forget to wear those jeans I got you." He added as he headed out the door.

Mark stuck his tongue out at him in a childish way as he watched him leave, before he focused on his outfit. He basically followed after Jack's lead, wearing jeans (the ones Jack had given him for his birthday), a nice fitting, basic tee shirt, and a plaid over shirt. He headed over to the mirror to look himself over, a grin on his lips. He had to admit that the jeans were much more comfortable than he had thought, but also tighter than he thought. He headed to the door, figuring he better show Jack before the others got there.

Jack looked up when he heard footsteps, a grin slipping onto his lips. It slipped off though when he saw his boyfriend, wearing the recognizable jeans from the previous day that left almost nothing to the imagination. "Holy fuck." He whispered out, accent quite thick. "Those...damn. Those look so good on you, babe." He added on, licking at his suddenly dry lips.

Mark smirked at the reaction he received, sending Jack a wink. "Well thank you. Someone certainly knows how to pick out clothes for their boyfriend." He came all the way down the stairs to press a light kiss to his lips. "I just gotta grab my wallet and phone. Then I'll be right back." He added, reluctantly pulling away to head back upstairs again. He made his way back into the bedroom again, fixing up his hair again as well as straightening his outfit to look more...appropriate. He moved away from the mirror to grab his wallet and his phone (maybe even a few condoms), going to slip them into his pockets. He paused, when he realized...they weren't going in. "What the...?"

Jack made his way over to the door when he heard a knock, opening it up to see the Grumps waiting on the other side. "Hey guys. Come on it." He greeted, stepping to the side to let them in. "Mark's almost ready. He's still getting changed." He explained, closing the door behind them once they were all in.

Mark, however, must not have heard the knock on the door. He also must not have heard Jack open the door or greet the Grumps because their small chattering was interrupted by Mark's loud shouting from upstairs.

"JACK! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Mark shouted from upstairs. "WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO PUT THE CONDOMS?"

Now, it was Jack's turn to blush.

((Again, if you want more, let me know! :) Also, let me know if you want to see a different pairing :D))


End file.
